As disclosed in PTLs 1 to 6, there are known a power reception device and a power transmission device that receive and transmit electric power in a contactless manner. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-154815 (PTL 1: refer to FIG. 9) discloses a power reception device including a power reception coil and a capacitor that are housed in a case. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-169132 (PTL 6: refer to FIG. 9) discloses a power reception coil, a capacitor serially connected to the power reception coil, a rectifier, and a filter.